Mascot
The''' Mascot''' is, as his name would indicate, the mascot for the Bullworth Bullhorns. Mathew Stadelman, the voice actor for Constantinos, is also credited as having voiced the Mascot. When the mascot does the cow dance, he is voiced by Brian Speaker. Character Description The mascot's name is unknown, although some fans like to call him "Bully the Bull." The costume is a dark red fursuit with a large headpiece in the rough shape of a bull with a snarling, sharp-toothed face. The Mascot cannot be seen on free roam, unless the player enables him via a hex editor. Characteristics Constantinos is the student generally wearing the costume, although during the events of the game it is stolen from him by Jimmy. Though Constantinos is normally a weak student who flees at the first sign of trouble, when he wears the Mascot costume, his fighting ability and toughness increases exponentially. Interestingly, when he is dressed as the Mascot or placed into the game via modding, he behaves as a Jock. When Jimmy wears the outfit during free roam, he cannot talk. Most students just point and laugh at him, but the Jocks will demand that he do the Cow Dance. While doing the dance, Jimmy shouts slogans such as "Bullworth Bulls!" and "Yeah Bullworth, go Bullworth!", but his voice is distorted. However, when Constantinos wears the outfit, his voice sounds normal. Jimmy can also speak normally while in the outfit during cutscenes. The Mascot has the second biggest life bar in the school, behind only Russell. Role in story The Mascot makes an appearance during the mission The Candidate. Towards the end of Earnest's speech, he walks onto the stage. Instead of attacking Earnest, he begins doing the Cow Dance. The longer he does it, the more Earnest loses the crowd. The mascot takes 2 shots with the slingshot to scare off. In Chapter 4, Earnest's master plan, which he calls "Operation Trojan Cow", involves stealing the mascot costume to infiltrate the Jocks. While Constantinos is wearing the costume during football practice, Jimmy hassles him until he gives chase. He then fights and beats Constantinos in the empty swimming pool and takes the costume. Wearing it, he is able to play several pranks on the Jocks during The Big Game. Trivia *If Jimmy is wearing the Mascot outfit, he is unable to use his projectile weapons. *If Jimmy is wearing the Mascot outfit during the mission Discretion Assured, after he completes it, Mandy kisses the outfit's nose. This indicates that code was included into the game just for a girl kissing Jimmy while he wore the Mascot outfit. This code was later implanted into the Anniversary Edition for free roam. *Enabling a cheat for all clothing gives Jimmy two versions of the costume: one with the head and one without. The version without the head is worn by Jimmy during Jock Boss Fight but isn't normally accessible from a clothing locker. *In the game files there is an icon called "HUDIcon_voicechangr" (meaning Voice Changer). Jimmy's voice sounds different when inside the Mascot outfit; possibly at some point in the game's development it was planned for Jimmy to use a voice changer as part of the disguise. Whether or not this was what the Voice Changer was intended for, it was removed from the final version of the game. *Although coded as a Jock, the Mascot is not a member of the Jocks as Bully players erroneously believe. de:Maskottchen Category:Bosses